vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue (Pokémon)
|-|Generation 1= |-|Generation 2-5= |-|Generation 7= Summary Blue 'was the rival in the first Generation of Pokémon. Characterized by his rude and crude personality, Blue embarked on his Pokémon Journey at the same time as his rival, Red and was always one step ahead of him, no matter where he went. Cocky, arrogant and even a little devious, Blue quickly found himself becoming the Pokémon Master of Kanto, only to be defeated by Red. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 8-C | At least 8-B, likely 7-C | At least 7-C, likely 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B, likely 7-A Name: Blue Oak Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male. His Pokémon vary in gender. Age: 10 | Teens | Late Teens to Early 20s Classification: Blue. Red's Rival. Pokémon Champion. Gym Leader. Powers and Abilities: Varies, though all of his Pokémon have varying degrees of Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Electricity Manipulation, Martial Arts, Sleep Inducement, Stat Amping via Agility for Jolteon | Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Berserker Rage for Gyarados | Martial Arts, Can hit Non-Corporeal with regular attacks (Foresight), Status Effect Inducement, Gets stronger under status effects, Nigh-Perfect Accuracy with Machamp | Metal Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight with Aerodactyl | Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Stat Nerfing via Feather Dance, Stat Amping via Agility, Power Mimicry, Healing, Flight for Pidgeot | Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Projection, Berserker Mode via Thrash with Tyranitar | Electricity Manipulation, Can hit Non-Corporeal via Oder Sleuth, Fire Manipulation, Can temporarily boost his speed via Extreme Speed for Arcanine | Plant Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Telekinesis for Exeggutor | Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Stat Amping and Nerfing for Cloyster | Earth Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification via Swordsdance, Nigh-Perfect Accuracy via Swift for Sandslash | Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification via Nasty Plot, Power Nullification via Imprisonment for Ninetails Attack Potency: At least Building level (Superior to Brock, Misty and Lt. Surge) | At least City Block level (Defeated Blaine, who used a well trained Rapidash), likely Town level (Comparable to Red. Defeated Giovanni, who was considerably stronger than the rest of the Gym Leaders) | At least Town level, likely City level (Bested Lance and became the Pokémon Champion of Kanto) | At least City level (Almost on par with Red, battled Ethan on equal grounds) | At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Battled on par with Nate, who could fight and beat Alder, Cheren, Brock, Iris, Grimsley and Red) Speed: At least Superhuman (Should be significantly faster than Onix. Kept up with Misty and Lt. Surge) | Supersonic (Uses Pidgeot, who flies at Mach 2) | Supersonic | At least Supersonic | At least Supersonic+ (Much swifter than before, his team should be almost as swift as Cynthia's) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Varies | Unknown, Varies | Unknown, possibly Class G (His Pokémon clashed with Bruno, who commands a very well trained Machamp) | Possibly Class G (His current team should be comparable, if not stronger than his last in terms of sheer strength) | Possibly Class G Striking Strength: Class GJ | At least Class GJ, likely Class TJ | At least Class TJ, likely Class PJ | At least Class PJ | At least Class PJ+ (His team should be comparable to Brock's, which commands Tyranitar. A Pokémon so strong that it can destroy huge mountains just by walking) Durability: At least Building level (His team took hits from the likes of Lt. Surges Raichu, Brock's Onix and Misty's Starmie) | At least City Block level, likely Town level (His team tanked hits from Red and Giovanni) | At least Town level, likely City level (Defeated Lances Gyarados, a Pokémon which was stated to be able to "totally annihilate even a major city") | At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Tanked hits from Nate) Stamina: High for Blue. Superhuman for his Pokémon Range: Varies on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: A variety of his Pokémon have hold items. A full list can be found here. Intelligence: Gifted (Even when he first started his journey, Blue was considered a gifted trainer with loads of potential. Defeating Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge and the rest of the Gym Leaders in Kanto in what seemed like no time. Blue even went on to fight and best the Elite 4 in combat, becoming the Pokémon Master of Kanto, albeit very briefly. After being defeated and "deranked" by Red, Blue went on to become the Gym Leader of Viridian City, taking Giovanni's place. Afterwards, Blue would partake in the World Tournaments in Unova, proving himself to be a capable trainer in international leagues) Weaknesses: Depends on the Pokémon, Blue has a rather well rounded Team so a single type won't dominate him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See Below. The "Pokémon Teams" header contains links to his Teams learn sets. Key: Generation 'I '(Early Game) | Generation I (Mid Game) | Generation I (End Game) | Generation II | Generation II (Rematch) | Generation V Note: This covers his Game appearance, not his Manga or Anime counterpart. Pokemon Teams Pokemon Yellow 135Jolteon.png|Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. |link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jolteon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset 028Sandslash.png|Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sandslash_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset 065Alakazam.png|Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alakazam_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset 091Cloyster.png|Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cloyster_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset 038Ninetales.png|Ninetails, the Fox Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ninetales_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset 103Exeggutor.png|Exeggutor, the Coconut Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Exeggutor_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset Pokemon Heart Gold/Soul Silver 059Arcanine.png|Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arcanine_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset 103Exeggutor.png|Exeggutor, the Coconut Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Exeggutor_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset Machamp.png|Machamp, the Superpower Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Machamp_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset Tyranitar.png|Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tyranitar_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset 464Rhyperior.png|Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rhyperior_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset 600px-018Pidgeot.png|Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgeot_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset Pokemon Black/White 2 059Arcanine.png|Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arcanine_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset 103Exeggutor.png|Exeggutor, the Coconut Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Exeggutor_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset 130Gyarados.png|Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gyarados_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset 065Alakazam.png|Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alakazam_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset Machamp.png|Machamp, the Superpower Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Machamp_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset 142Aerodactyl.png|Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon.|link=http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aerodactyl_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Learnset Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Metal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sound Users Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Summoners